1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a component measuring apparatus and a moving body, which measure a distribution (density or concentration distribution) of a specific component by spectrometry that provides a simple absorption spectrum.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related-art component measuring apparatuses utilizing spectrometry, a lamp or a ceramic heater is used as a light source, and light having transmitted through a measurement object or light having been reflected from a measurement object is subjected to spectrometry with a diffraction grating or through interference.
In an example of a component measuring apparatus for detecting the presence or the absence of a measurement object, a two-dimensional distribution of the measurement object is visualized by sweeping the wavelength of laser light, and by scanning a surface to be measured. (See, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-154854.) FIG. 12 illustrates a liquid leakage detection device of related art, which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-154854.
In FIG. 12, a leakage oil detection device 201 applies infrared light 204 in a wavelength range of 2 μm to 25 μm to a surface of an oil enclosure 202 while scanning the infrared light. Furthermore, the wavelength of the applied infrared light is swept over a range including 3.6 μm that is the absorption wavelength of oil. When oil 203 enclosed in the oil enclosure 202 is partly leaked and the above-mentioned infrared light is applied to leaked oil 203a, the intensity of reflected and scattered light is dropped near 3.6 μm due to absorption by the leaked oil 203a. Accordingly, the presence of the leaked oil is detected. In another related-art apparatus for judging a skin moisture distribution, the skin moisture distribution is visualized by applying light in a near infrared range to the skin, capturing reflected light by an infrared camera, and executing arithmetic processing based on both the reflection intensity in a wavelength band where light is more apt to be absorbed by moisture, and the reflection intensity in a wavelength band where an influence of absorption by moisture is small. (See, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-25622.)